


Avoid Avoid Avoid

by UnstableOlivia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableOlivia/pseuds/UnstableOlivia
Summary: You, an Eldian soldier for Marley and the sole survivor from a Paradis scouting trip, arrive on Paradis and immediately find yourself captured. Levi is tasked with watching you in your cell and extracting all information you hold on Marley's plans. However, your relationship begins to shift over time and Levi begins to avoid his responsibilities to watch and care for you once he realizes he's developing feelings.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Avoid Avoid Avoid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have read so many Levi x reader fics lately that it's almost as though I've run out so I might as well write my own. Not the best writer and feel free to correct me if I make any mistakes. Don't know how long this will be but enjoy!

“We’re almost there,” you hear Captain shout across the ship as you walk up the stairs shakily, heading towards the side of the boat. You may be one of Marley’s top Eldian soldiers but on a ship you are nothing short of useless. You brace yourself as you heave over the side of the ship and watch your vomit trail down the side of the rusting ship. Not one of the ships sent to Paradis had returned yet so being chosen for the mission to Paradis may technically be a death sentence but at this point anything to relieve you of your chronic seasickness would be welcomed with open arms.

The moment your body goes limp and you begin to feel better after throwing up your lunch, screams from port to starboard ring in your ears. Swiveling your head up, a crack of lightning blinds you before everything goes black.

~

You only wake up when you feel a cold rush of water enter your lungs. Kicking furiously in what you can only hope is the right direction, your body feels as though it’s on the verge of breaking but you keep on pushing. This is not how a top soldier goes out. When you almost consider giving up, accepting it’s the end, your head hits something solid. Your desperate hands grasp for the edges of it and once you find it, you grip it with all the rest of your strength and pull yourself above water.

Blinking salt water out of your eyes, you adjust to the light and slowly the devastation around you registers in your mind. You don’t see anyone moving in close proximity. You soon realize you might have only survived because you were thrown off the boat into water, and were not trapped under the wreckage of the boat. Damn your seasickness, how the hell were you supposed to reach land with your body nearly giving out and no one else alive close enough to help you. Just as you considered giving up, and returning underwater to die a slow, agonizing death, you look down and realize what you are holding onto. A large, raft shaped box with a plank laying on it that could easily work as an oar. With that kind of luck, you couldn’t exactly give up. You pull yourself out of the water and clumsily climb onto the makeshift raft. 

You realize you were a little further out from shore than your boat was when the explosion occurred, but you were still relatively close enough to make it without starving to death, which you considered a possibility as you had just thrown up your stomach contents. You looked into the distance and spotted a veil of steam covering the shoreline. Disregarding it to focus on the here and now, you began to paddle as best you could towards the shoreline.

~

After a while, the steam dissipated and you could make out figures on the shoreline. You were vaguely aware there was no way to arrive on shore stealthily, and there was a possibility you were paddling to your execution, but it was better than starving to death in the middle of the ocean or drowning so you took your best option. As you got closer, the figures began pointing and heading towards the direction you were nearing. Some appeared to be shouting, whether it was to you or to each other you couldn’t be sure. You put both hands up to show you weren’t a threat but as you did so you felt your head rush and you finally felt the exhaustion and hunger that had been pushed from your mind earlier as you paddled. 

~

“Wake the brat up,” said a voice.

Another argued back, “No, we need to keep her asleep until we have chains on her and we have checked her for weapons.”

“I’m sure as hell not groping this bitch for something sharp. You gotta feel her up.”

Opening your eyes, you looked up to see a man with short black hair and another person with an eyepatch and brown hair messily tied pack, strands falling loose to frame their face. Immediately, you realize the situation you are in and go over the recent events you remember. You listen to the steady beat of hooves on the ground and feel the bumps of a cart beneath you. You had passed out in the water and these people had likely carried you to their cart and were taking you to whatever headquarters they had. Once your brain comprehended what they had been saying, you decide your first course of action. You know you need to clarify you are not a threat before this goes further.

“I have a knife strapped to my waist but that’s it. I’ll keep my hands up so you can remove it,” You explain, lifting your arms up.

“Woah woah woah, last time you did that you passed out like a ragdoll. Hange, remove the knife and pat her down to check if she’s telling the truth.” The black-haired man commands. You internally remind yourself to take note of the brunette’s name: Hange. They begin patting you down and you refrain from cracking a joke. These are your captors and you don’t know how reactive the island devils are. 

Hange removes the knife from your waist and continues feeling you down to your boots. They slip them off and check them before placing them back on. “Everything checks out,” Hange states and you internally release a sigh of relief. They don’t deem you an immediate threat. That's the first order of business out of the way.

The black-haired man looks down at you and he smirks, “So you’re the lucky survivor. What makes you special, huh? We’ve only had a few survivors from the shipwrecks from the past and most of them come charging at us ready to kill. Is your plan a sneak attack? Or are you a coward who switches sides whenever odds aren’t in your favor?”

Without thinking you snap, “It isn’t cowardly to value your life. I’m outnumbered here but I’d rather not starve alone in the ocean.”

He shifts his gaze to Hange, “So she’s temperamental it seems, let’s get some chains for her.”

“We don’t have chains Levi, but rope will work for now,” they respond, and begin tying your arms behind your back. You realize this may be your future for a while, until you can gain their trust. The black-haired man questioned your intentions, and being entirely honest you don’t know yours that well either. But you knew you would do what you could to survive. Sure, it’s selfish and you don’t really know what you’re living for but you wouldn’t give up without a fight. You allowed Hange to tighten the rope around your wrists, feeling the burn you inwardly wince but refuse to show it. Showing weakness to the enemy was probably the worst thing to possibly do in this situation. Slowly, as you lie in silence on the cart you formulate the rest of your plan. You need to figure out whether it was in fact the Colossal titan that had caused the explosion killing your crewmates, you need to figure out what the Pardis devils’ plans were, and you needed to find out whether escape was even an option. If not, you would have to reckon with the fact you would be stuck here. Would you have to join them? You shuddered at the thought. You were above these Eldians. They were the true devils. Fuck, you thought. It was gonna be hell getting back to Marley.


End file.
